There For You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Vivo is recovering from a Nitian attack, Ben decides it's his turn to cheer up his tickle monster friend.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy**

* * *

Ben overheard Jocu talking to Sasha and Rachel about Vivo. He had been attacked by some Nitians and was recovering at the castle.

"Vivo? What happened to Vivo?!" Ben said, now coming around the corner.

"Hey Ben. Some Nitians got him with depression powder." Jocu said angrily.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes. Just a bit down. They sprayed depression powder everywhere so he has been feeling very upset. I'm heading back to see him now."

"I wanna go." Ben said.

"What?"

"I said, I wanna go," Ben said again, with a small grin. "Vivo's my friend too."

"Well well…this is the first time I have heard you beg to come to the castle," Jocu chuckled, now winking at him. Ben was about to answer but managed to see Lilac looking at Jocu with a bashful grin.

"Jocu?" Ben grinned.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if a human had a crush on you?" Ben smirked.

"Ben, you must be joking," Jocu chuckled, but Sasha tapped his shoulder.

"No Jocu, he's right. What would happen if a human did develop a crush on you or vice versa?" Sasha smiled. Jocu looked at them in surprise, but then smiled.

"We cannot mate with humans. Our species are very, very different from each other so that is not possible. However…" he said with a grin. "That is not to say that I cannot show affection."

And with that he placed a kiss on her forehead. Sasha giggled, but then saw Lilac looking at them from the balcony even more, grinning at Jocu.

"But what about if you ever develop a crush on a human?" Ben asked honestly.

"Oh? A crush like a certain empress has developed on you?" Jocu smirked, making Ben blush madly.

"T-That's not true!"

"That's not the way I saw it," Sasha giggled, remembering the entire event. Rachel laughed too! She knew about the empress after Sasha told her.

"Oh stop it you guys!" Ben said, now turning back to Jocu. "C'mon! Let's go check on Vivo!"

Jocu nodded and snapped his fingers, sending them back to the castle. As they disappeared, Lilac came down the stairs.

"I know you're only 15, but you really like him don't you?" Sasha smiled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Jocu! You like Jocu!" Rachel said happily.

"W-Well, many girls do. But he said himself that he would never like a human." Lilac said.

"Now now, he didn't say that. He just meant as a mate." Sasha added helpfully.

"B-But I want…I mean…I wanted…"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well…"

"You can tell us," Sasha said gently.

"I-I wanted Jocu to be my first kiss," she said softly, expecting both girls to laugh. But instead of laughter, she was met with friendly giggles and hugs.

"Who knows? He may grant your wish," Rachel whispered as she and her sister hugged the young girl more.

* * *

Meanwhile at tickle castle, Vivo was resting on his bed.

"Hey, pal."

Vivo opened his eyes and saw Ben. "Ben? Did Jocu bring you here?"

Ben shook his head. "Nope, I asked Jocu to take me here."

"Really? You willingly came here?!" Vivo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you guys always tickle me silly, but you're still my friends." Ben said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm alright." Vivo said. "Those monsters really did a number on me."

"What exactly are these Nitians?"

"Well, we tickle monsters live on laughter and happiness, but the Nitians live on the opposite, fear and screams of terror. We fight them back with our joy, but they can use our fears against us." Vivo looked sad. "They used my fear of losing you all, my very best friends..."

"Well, you shouldn't be afraid of that cause it's never gonna happen." Ben smiled and scratched Vivo under the chin.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Vivo giggled as Ben tickled.

"That tickles?" Ben grinned.

"Yeah, but it feels good." Vivo said. "Can you scratch a little to the right?"

Ben did as told and scratched on the spot Vivo wanted. "Ahhh, that's the spot." The tickle monster purred with delight.

Ben chuckled as he scratched. "Coochy, coochy, coo!" He worked his way up to behind Vivo's ears.

"Mmmm! That's good!" Vivo hummed. Ben was really good at scratching.

"Anywhere else?" Ben asked.

"Well, maybe you can...scratch my belly?" Vivo asked shyly.

"Sure." Ben lowered the covers and looked at Vivo's furry belly. He used his nails and scratched.

"Mmmmm! That's it!" Vivo stretched out and purred loudly as Ben scratched.

The hero laughed. "You sure love being scratched! You're like a big pussycat!"

Vivo responded with more affectionate purring. Ben used both hands to scratch Vivo's belly. The tickle monster was in heaven!

After a few more minutes of scratching, Ben stopped. "Feel better?"

"Much better." Vivo smiled at Ben and beckoned him to come closer. Ben leaned in and Vivo nuzzled against the boy's cheek.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ben chuckled as Vivo's fur tickled him.

Vivo purred as he cuddled. "Thank you, Ben. I really needed that."

"W-What are you doing?!" Ben giggled as Vivo kept rubbing.

"This is how I say thanks." Vivo replied. He started nibbling Ben's ear, causing him to yelp. Ben tried to pull away, but he couldn't move as Jocu's strong hands kept Ben still.

"Now, Ben. Let my brother thank you." Jocu said.

Vivo continued to cuddle and purr against Ben's face and neck and occasionally give his ear a playful nibble.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! It tickles!" Ben laughed.

"That's the point." Jocu got close to Ben and nuzzled against his cheek while Vivo nuzzled the other.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come on, guys! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ben never knew his face could be so ticklish. Guess these monsters and tickle you anywhere and make you laugh.

The brothers stopped and Ben was tired from all that laughing. At that moment, Vivo got up and was feeling a hundred percent better!

"I feel like a million laughs!" Vivo said, stretching out. "And it's all thanks to you, Ben!"

"That's our hero for you." Jocu said, ruffling Ben's hair.

Ben laughed. "Always happy to help."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you like my half, Amiga! Let's talk in a different story about our next idea! :D**


End file.
